zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:AnewLegend/Gran Concurso de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. ¡Entra, entra!/@comment-7426511-20150220000616
Ok, ya es hora de votar, antier lo vi, pero no me anime a ser el primero. Ayer, estaba pensando y comentando muy bien mis votaciones y me gano la noche y me fui a dormir, pero lo grabé en Word. Ahora, ¡un concurso! Esto complementa aún más al wiki. Ok, ahora sí a votar: Usuarios: *Mejor usuario masculino: Carlos4, Desmentidor, AnewLegend, Humbertotb87, CM Xavi. *Mejor usuario femenino: Daisy Aran, Super Wiki 64, ProjectDiva ♥, Princesa Zelda. *Mejor Editor: Link Campeón, Carlos4, CM Xavi, Humbertotb87, Carlos A A S. *El/la más responsable por la wiki: CM Xavi, Humbertotb87, AnewLegend, Carlos4, Carlos A A S. *El/la más conectado/a al chat: Desmentidor, CM Xavi, MariosKarts. *El/la mejor blogger: Humbertotb87, Link Campeón, MariosKarts, Tineman, SmashDavid97. *El/la mejor escritor/a de Fan fiction: AnewLegend, CM Xavi, Fenix 14-15, Javier-metroid. *Usuario de nombre muy original: Desmentidor, AnewLegend, Hermana psicópata de Grahim (se lo copió a Brettcyto porque ya no tenía otra idea). *Usuario con mejor avatar: Desmentidor, MariosKarts, ResidentzeldaCUJ, Linik Rinku. *Usuario más divertido o divertida: Desmentidor, AnewLegend, Linik Rinku, Josex Favian, *Usuario más amable: Desmentidor, Super Wiki 64, Humbertotb87, Princesa Zelda, Fenix14-15. *Usuario más foreveralone: UHW~Arbiter, Ssssd, Charlimarcel98. *Usuario más troll: Linik Rinku, AnewLegend, JosexFavian, Daisy Aran, Maus117. *Usuario más extrañado: Maus117, Fenix14-15, Super Wiki 64, Daisy Aran. *Usuario menos querido o querido: PFinn Llamas (se olvidan de ese), Link167, Dmaximiliano. *Usuario que más ha ayudado a la wiki: CM Xavi, AnewLegend, Molonjaja, Wolflink, ResidentzeldaCUJ (fueron la primera generación de administradores que le dio vida, por ese simple detalle). Wiki: Mejor artículo del wiki: Link, Princesa Zelda, The Legend of Zelda (saga), Cronología, Trifuerza. Mejor blog del Wiki: Las 10 Peores Pesadillas en The Legend of Zelda (Humbertotb87), ¿Link siempre empieza su aventura durmiendo? (Link Campeón), Tier list de Hyrule Warriors (Tineman), Una Espada Maestra Real (Humbertotb87), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword VS The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (SmashDavid97). *Mejor perfil: Carlos A A S, AnewLegend, Fenix14-15, Daisy Aran. *Mejor imagen: Archivo:Zelda abraza a Link ST.png (me parece una imagen cómica), Archivo:ALBW pintura 4.jpg (este mural no debe faltar) y Archivo:ALBW Majora's Mask.jpg (otro imagen muy curiosa). *Mejor Fan fiction: Vendetta: Story of a Murderer, Interland, Metroid Universe. *Mejor Personaje Principal de Fan Fictions: Brett (Vendetta), Xavi (Vendetta), Losson (Interland). *Mejor Villano de Fan Fictions: No he leído mucho como para contestar esto. *Mejor Página del Wiki: The Legend of Zelda Wiki (Portada), Cronología, Link. *Peor Página del Wiki: Koji Kondo, Akira Himekawa, Hijos de Hylia. The Legend of Zelda: *Mejor Juego de la Saga: Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass. *Mejor Personaje de la Saga: Princesa Zelda, Midna, Vendedor de Máscara Feliz, Grahim, Link. *Mejor Personaje Secundaria de la Saga: Mascaron Rojo, Marcogoro, Ilia. *Mejor Villano de la Saga: Vaati, Grahim, Ganondorf, Heraldo de la Muerte, Yuga. *Mejor Mazmorra de la Saga: En la Tripa de Jabu-Jabu, Torre de Piedra, Roca de la Tortuga. *Mejor objeto de la Saga: Arco, Telescarabajo, Látigo, Doble Zarpa. *Mejor Mapa de la Saga: Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, A Link to the Past. *Mejor Raza de la Saga: Goron, Demonio, Kyu, Robots Antiguos, Kolog. *Mejor Canción de la Saga: Midna's Lament, Balada de la Diosa, Nana de Zelda, Valle Gerudo. *Mejor Compañero de Link de la Saga: Fay, Midna, Epona, Ezero, Navi. *Mejor Jefe de la Saga: Rey Dodongo, Bongo Bongo, Stallord, Iruoma, Stalblind. *Lo mejor de lo mejor: Los acertijos, la historia, las batallas contra jefes, recorrer el mapa. Majora's Mask: *Mejor Personaje de MM: Skull Kid, Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz, Mayordomo Deku, Anju, Padre de Pamela. *Mejor Jefe de MM: Odolwa, Mago de Majora, Majora. *Mejor Objeto de MM: Espada Afilada, Lupa de la Verdad, Caña de Pescar. *Mejor Canción de MM: Canción de la Ciudad Reloj, Canción de la Tormenta, Canción de la Curación. *Mejor Máscara de MM: Máscara de Bremen, Máscara de Piedra, Máscara de Gibdo, Máscara de Gigante, Casco de Capitán.